ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Ezekiel
Ezekiel was an antagonist on Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Bass. He did not qualify for Total Drama Action, but was an antagonist on Total Drama World Tour as a member of Team Victory. He is in front of School Bus, Pick-up Truck, Striped Car, Tow Truck, Taki Cab, Mail Truck, and Tractor. He is voiced by Peter Oldring. Personality Ezekiel is a naïve country boy who was home schooled at his farm. His lack of interaction with other kids has left him with incredibly poor social skills, and he has a tendency to say and do things that rub people the wrong way, even if his intentions may personally be good. Ezekiel also has some rather warped viewpoints on life, mostly due to his parents. He initially believes that women are inferior to men and also seems to value money over his friendships. However, it appears that Ezekiel is simply repeating what his parents told him and that these are not his genuine feelings. Later in the series, he is seen interacting with several of the show's female contestants with no apparent animosity. Ezekiel has the distinction of being the first contestant ever voted off in the show's history. When he returns as a contestant in Total Drama World Tour, he becomes extremely determined to redeem himself for his early elimination in season one and his failure to compete at all in season two. Unfortunately, his bad luck continues and he is voted off first yet again. Humiliated and angry, Ezekiel refuses to accept his fate and becomes a stowaway in the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, living in the cargo hold for the entire season up until the plane's destruction. Over time, this has a drastic effect on his humanity and sanity, greatly altering his physical appearance into a green, clawed, bald, crazy, and deformed creature who is no longer capable of speaking and attacks anybody he considers a threat. Trivia Comparisons *Ezekiel is one of ten characters who wears a hat as part of their regular outfit. The others being Chef Hatchet, Geoff, DJ, B, Shawn, Jasmine, Junior, Laurie, and MacArthur *Ezekiel is one of a few characters to have their name referenced in an episode title (Zeek And Ye Shall Find), the others being Harold, Owen, Courtney, Bridgette, Chef Hatchet, Chris, Scarlett, and Sky. *Ezekiel is one of several characters who possess more than one main design, having his regular form and his feral-Gollum form. Other characters include: Heather, Mike, Dakota, Sierra, Lightning, and Scarlett. *Ezekiel noticeably shares many similarities with Dakota, such as: **Both were brought back to the show as something entirely different from a contestant. **Both were eliminated second in a season. **Both were eliminated once, but Chris eventually let them back in after someone else quit. **Both were placed on the team with more contestants eliminated before the merge in a season. **Both eventually transformed into hideous monsters at the end of their participation in the show. *Ezekiel, along with Sierra and Alejandro, are the only contestants to use the confessional in a season they did not compete in. *Ezekiel, Beth, Scott, Rodney, and Sugar are the five contestants confirmed to have grown up on a farm. *Ezekiel currently holds the record for the most amount of episode appearances in which he does not speak: twenty-four episodes of the entire series so far. *Ezekiel is one of nine characters on the show to have been bald or currently be bald, with the others being Sierra, Alejandro, Chef Hatchet, Chris, Staci, Dakota, Dave, and Heather. *Ezekiel, along with Chris, Chef Hatchet, Harold, Alejandro, Duncan, DJ, Sam, Ennui, Gerry, Pete, Devin, Lorenzo, Spud, Chet and B, are the only characters to have facial hair. **However, his soul patch is burnt off when he gets shot out of the volcano in Hawaiian Punch, making him the first to lose his facial hair. ***He is shown to have grown it back in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste. *Confirmed on his biography and on Total Drama Online, Ezekiel is capable of speaking eight different languages. **This makes him one of seven contestants to speak multiple languages, the others being Harold, Noah, Alejandro, Sky, Crimson, and Ennui. *Ezekiel is the first original contestant to be attracted to one of the new contestants. **He is also one of three original contestants to be romantically involved with a contestant from a different cast, the others being Courtney and Noah. *Ezekiel is the only original contestant to have more than one individual cameo appearance in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. **He is also the only contestant who did not compete in three seasons to do so. **Additionally, Ezekiel is the only contestant to have more than two cameo appearances overall (counting the appearance of the entire cast on the yacht in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!). *Ezekiel is the first contestant to make a cameo appearance in Total Drama All-Stars. **He is also one of five contestants to make an individual cameo in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island but not compete in Total Drama All-Stars. The others are Bridgette, DJ, Izzy, and Owen. **Additionally, he is only contestant to make more than one cameo appearance. Competition *Ezekiel has the lowest amount of participation of all the contestants who competed in two seasons, having competed in only four episodes. *Ezekiel is one of four contestants in Total Drama World Tour whose elimination was not, in some way, caused by Alejandro, the others being Lindsay, Izzy, and Sierra. **Thus, Ezekiel is also the only male contestant in Total Drama World Tour whose elimination was not caused by Alejandro. **He is also the only person to not be eliminated by Alejandro who was voted off regularly. *Ezekiel is one of four contestants to align with an authority figure, the others being DJ, Owen, and Blaineley. **He is also the second contestant to be used by Chris as a member of the game besides as a contestant, the first being Owen. ***Ezekiel is also the first contestant to be eliminated and be used in challenges later without actually being brought back into the game. In this case, he was used in two. ****He was used as Jack the Ripper in I See London.... ****He was used as the animal that the remaining contestants had to catch in African Lying Safari. Miscellaneous *Although most of the contestants are from Canada, Ezekiel appears to be the closest to a stereotypical Canadian, at least prior to his mutation. He often his sentences with "Eh" (the only person on the show to regularly do so), wears a toque, and speaks with a Canadian accent. *Ezekiel is confirmed to have liver spots, seen when he went bald, in African Lying Safari. **Some spots are also seen on his right hand as he is shot away from the island in Heroes vs. Villains and on both hands in Zeek And Ye Shall Find, suggesting this is not a natural trait and is merely part of the various other deformities he suffered in Total Drama World Tour. *It was revealed in an interview that Christian Potenza originally auditioned to voice Ezekiel before Tom McGillis convinced him to instead voice Chris. *In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Ezekiel revealed that he has a peanut allergy. *Ezekiel has been directly or indirectly responsible for the eliminations of two characters in seasons he didn't compete in. *Ezekiel is missing his facial hair on his Total Drama World Tour promotional picture. *Ezekiel has a mother in Skatoony. *Ezekiel has a father in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 and Total Drama World Tour. References *Ezekiel's character transition in Total Drama World Tour is similar to the The Lord of the Rings character Gollum. **Both used to be nice people but as a result of their greed, they were destroyed mentally and physically and transformed into a creature that has pale green skin, liver spots, and is nearly bald, leaving a few long stringy hair. **Both also fall into a volcano after finally retrieving the object that they desire. Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Canadian Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Musicians Category:Anti-heroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Brown hair Category:Bald Category:Love Interests Category:Characters who have a dad Category:Characters who have a mom Category:Lovers Category:Killer Bass Category:Team Victory Category:Gray eyes Category:Characters with hats Category:Antagonists Category:Green